A Winchester Wedding
by Jaredsmyfave224
Summary: Emma's dream wedding is about to come true, but at what cost? Her family, her friends, even her new husband? Emma has to make a choice between the family she left behind and the love of her life. But who will she choose? Find out in A Winchester Wedding.
1. Chapter 1

This fic takes place 10 years after "The Way It Should Be"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Emma you coming or what?!" a man yelled from down the hall. "Just a sec!" Emma yelled back, putting the final touches on her hair, trying to make it look perfect. She twirled in her black dress to see herself in the mirror. She stopped and primped her hair one more time, and grabbed her purse off the bathroom counter. She walked into the living room "How do I look?" she asked in an eager smile. "Beautiful." the man smiled. "Now come on, we have reservations." he said, "You're way too punctual you know that." Emma said, she kissed him on the cheek and went out to the car. He followed, and got into the car.

They arrived at the restaurant "So what exactly is this big dinner for, Chris?" Emma asked, as she got out of the car. "Just a celebration." he gave Emma a flirty smile. "For what?" Emma asked. "Just a celebration." Chris finished, and they walked inside.

The waiter seated them at a table. "Red or white wine?" the waiter asked. "Red." Chris replied. "Red? You always order white. This must be a really special occasion." Emma said. "Actually it is." Chris said, he pulled a small box out of his pocket, and got down on one knee in front of Emma. "Oh my God." Emma said, not believing what was happening. "Emma Winchester, will you marry me?" he asked. Emma had a dumbfounded look on her face but then replied "Yes." she smiled and kissed him.

**6 months later**

"You really do need to call them. It's been 6 months and you haven't told them yet." Chris said, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch next to Emma. "We're getting married next week." he finished. "I know, I know. You just... don't know them like I do, and me and my dad don't really see eye to eye." Emma said. "Why?" Chris asked. "I'd rather not talk about it. Maybe I'll just call Uncle Sam, he could help me tell dad." Emma said. "Here, you'll feel better, trust me." Chris said, handing Emma the phone, and walking out of the room. Emma sighed reluctantly and dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?" Sam answered. "Uncle Sam!" Emma said. "What's with you?" Sam asked. "Um..." Emma looked around to see if Chris was anywhere in ear-shot. "Um...there's a...haunting over here, and the thing is too powerful for me to take on my own so I was wondering if you and dad could come down here and help?" Emma said. "I thought you had given up hunting?" Sam asked. "I took a break from hunting, but I need your help so will you come down or not?" Emma asked "Yeah, sure Em. We're about 200 miles from you, will you be ok until then?" Sam asked. "Yeah, bye Uncle Sam." "Bye." Sam said, and hung up. "I should get a friggin Oscar for that." Emma said, and walked into the kitchen, where Chris was starting to work on dinner. "How'd it go?" he asked. "Good." Emma lied. "They're on their way right now." Emma said, she grabbed a knife and started chopping onions.

"Dean come on let's go." Sam said, grabbing his bag and throwing his dirty clothes in it. "Why?" Dean asked. "Emma needs our help with a hunt." Sam said. "I thought she gave up hunting?" Dean said "She apparently took a break, anyway she just called saying she needs our help with a job." Sam said. "We've barely talked to her in 2 years Sam. Why would she want our help?" Dean asked. "I don't know, maybe this a chance for you guys to make up." Sam said. "Fine, it would be good to see her again." Dean said, him and Sam packed up their things and put them in the impala. Then headed for New York, where Emma lived.

Dean and Sam pulled up to Emma's house. "Cute." Dean said looking at the two story, white house, which was squeezed between two apartment buildings. "Come on." Sam said, getting out of the car. Dean followed and they both walked up to the house.

There was a knock on the door and Emma was hesitant to answer "Who is it?" Chris asked, walking into the room, wiping his hands off with a towel. Emma opened the door "Uncle Sam." Emma said, giving him a hug. Sam walked inside and Dean was standing on the doorstep "Dad." Emma said, in a less enthused greeting. "Emma." Dean said "It's uh...good to see you dad." Emma said. "You too Em." Dean said. There was a silence "So what smells so good?" Dean asked, walking into the house. "I'm cooking chicken." Chris walked up behind Emma. "You must be Dean Winchester, Emma's father." Chris said, extending his hand out to shake Dean's. Dean shook his hand. "And you're Sam right?" Chris asked, shaking his hand as well "Yeah." Sam said looking just as confused as Dean. "Is there something I'm missing here?" Dean asked. "Dad, Uncle Sam, this is Chris...my fiancé." Emma said. "Your what?" Sam asked. "My fiancé." Emma stated again. "Chris can I have a minute alone with my dad and uncle?" Emma asked. "Yeah sure." Chris said, he gave Emma a peck on the cheek, and walked back into the kitchen. "I thought you needed our help with a hunt?" Sam said "I lied." Emma said. "Why?" Dean asked. "Because I didn't want you guys to miss my wedding." Emma said. "When are you getting married?" Sam asked. "Next Sunday." Emma said "That's a week from now." Dean said "Yeah, I'm aware of that, dad." Emma said, sarcastically. "Is he a nice guy?" Sam asked. "Yeah, Uncle Sam he is." Emma smiled. There was an awkward silence. "I'm going to go get our bags out of the car." Sam said, giving Emma and Dean a chance to talk. The awkward silence stood for a few more seconds "So how have you been?" Emma asked Dean. "Good." Dean nodded. "Dad can we just forget everything that happened...please." Emma said. "I don't know Emma...you tell me." Dean said. Emma hung her head down "Dad..." she was interrupted by Sam walking back inside. "Where can I put these Em?" Sam asked, holding his and Dean's bags. "In the guest room. It's upstairs, second door on your left." Emma said. After Sam went upstairs Emma tried to start her and Dean's conversation back up, but was interrupted again. "Emma, my parents are on their way." Chris said. "Ok." Emma said. "His parents?" Dean said. "Yeah dad." Emma said. "Dad, please don't bring up anything about hunting." Emma sighed, "Do you honestly think I'd do that?" Dean said. "Well you have before." Emma said, then walked into the kitchen. Dean sighed, Sam walked back downstairs. "Where's Emma?" he asked. "She's in the kitchen." Dean said. "You ok?" Sam asked "Yeah. I just wish I had a time machine." Dean said. "Maybe you two could apologize to each other. It's stupid that this has gone on as long as it has." Sam said. "Sam...shut up. This is between me and her." Dean said, he went into the kitchen as well. Sam sighed and followed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Erica, Craig, I'm so happy you could come." Emma said, hugging Chris' parents. "It's good to see you too Emma." Erica said. "Dinner's ready!" Chris called from the kitchen. The three of them went into the dining room, Dean and Sam were already in there, helping set the table. "Dad, Uncle Sam, these are Chris' parents. Craig, and Erica Jackson." Emma said, introducing them. "You did a good job with her, she's a fantastic girl." Craig said, shaking Dean's hand. "Thank-you." Dean said shaking his hand. Emma and Chris brought plates of food out and set them on the table. "It looks delicious honey." Emma said, kissing Chris on the cheek. She took a seat next to him at the table. Dean and Sam were across from her and Chris' parents were at the opposite ends of the table. "So what exactly do you do?" Craig asked Dean. Dean didn't know what to say, he looked at Sam then Emma trying to figure out what he should say. "Um...I'm a...mechanic." Dean said. "I own a body shop in Lawrence, Kansas." he finished. Sam and Emma gave a sigh of relief that Dean hadn't told them what they actually do. "So what is it that you do?" Dean asked Craig. "I'm a stock broker." Craig replied. "That sounds...fun." Dean said. Every on around the table gave a laugh. "So Chris... have you ever been hunting?" Dean asked, Emma and Sam both dropped their forks. "No sir I can't say I have." Chris said. "I'd really love to take you some time." Dean smirked. Emma kicked him under the table. "Oww." Dean glared at Emma. "This dinner is great." Sam said, trying to take away from the 'hunting' comment Dean had made. "Thank-you." Chris said. "Chris has always been a great cook. I told Emma that she should just take a back-seat in the kitchen. Although I don't think she has to worry, I think her cooking expertise is strictly set to the microwave." Erica chuckled, and took a sip of wine. Emma just grinned and beared it. While she wasn't exactly a guru in the kitchen, she had been used to take out all her life, she didn't like her soon-to-be mother-in-law pointing it out. "Thank-you for that Erica." Emma smiled politely and took a sip of wine as well.

"Thank-you for coming. I'll see you Sunday." Emma hugged Chris' parents. Chris hugged them too and they left. "Have I mentioned how much I hate your mother?" Emma said, sarcastically. "Thank-you for putting up with her." Chris kissed Emma on the forehead. "Why don't I go clean up. And you can sit here and relax." Chris said. "Thanks, I think I'm actually going to go get a shower though." Emma said. "Can I join you?" Chris asked, friskily "Not with my family in the house." Emma smiled. "Later then?" Chris asked. "No promises." Emma said. "Now, go clean the kitchen up." Emma kissed Chris on the lips and smiled flirty at him, then went upstairs to get a shower.

"How about I help you with that." Sam said, taking the salad bowl off the table. "Thanks. Listen I'm sorry that we kind of sprung this on you. I've been telling Emma for the past six months to tell you guys." Chris said. "It's ok. Emma and Dean haven't really been talking for the past couple of years, she probably didn't think he would be happy for her." Sam said. "Yeah, Emma mentioned that. What exactly happened between them?" Chris asked, setting some dirty dishes in the sink. "I don't really think I should be the one to tell you. Why don't you ask Emma?" Sam said. "I tried, she wouldn't tell me." Chris said. "It's still something you should probably talk to her about." Sam said. "Yeah, you're probably right." Chris said. "So how long have you two been together?" Sam asked. "Two years. Then I asked her to marry me six months ago, so two and half years actually." Chris chuckled. "I'm glad she's happy. Just don't hurt her ok, she doesn't deserve that." Sam said. "I won't sir." Chris said, trying to assure Sam that he was devoted to his niece. Sam just nodded and him and Chris continued to clean up.

Emma had gone upstairs, but before she went to get a shower she wanted to talk to Dean. She opened the door to the guest room and saw her father putting clothes in the empty dresser drawer. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Emma asked. "Yeah, sure." Dean said. He closed the drawer and walked over to Emma. "Why did you have to make that hunting comment at dinner?" Emma asked. "Emma it was just a joke. He didn't actually know what I was talking about." Dean chuckled. "But I did. Dad I asked you to do one thing, not bring up hunting, and what do you do!?" Emma said. "It was just a harmless joke!" Dean said in his defense. "Well was it one last time?" Emma said, sharply. Dean sighed and hung his head, not looking at Emma. "That's what I thought." Emma glared, she started out the door but then stopped at turned back around "Dad..." Emma started, Dean lifted his head up and looked at her. "I'm getting married whether you like it or not. So you might as well accept it." Emma finished then left. Dean took another deep sigh.

It was around midnight, Emma and Chris had already gone to bed. Sam had gone up to the guest room, Dean was sitting on the bed, his head rested in his hands. "You ok?" Sam asked. "Emma got mad at me for what I said at dinner." Dean said. "Do you blame her?" Sam quickly said. "You're agreeing with her." Dean said, getting up and walking across the room. "Dean she asked you not to say anything, and you did. I'd be a little p.o.ed too." Sam said. "It's not like he knew anyway. I mean come on, Emma's getting married to the guy and she hasn't even told him about what we do." Dean said. "I didn't tell Jess." Sam said. "Yeah, and look how great that turned out." Dean said, without thinking. Sam looked away. "I'm sorry. I seem to be the king of saying stupid things at the moment." Dean said. "It's fine." Sam said, but Dean could tell in Sam's eyes that he had hurt him. "Let's just get some sleep." Sam said, he quickly went over to his bed and laid down. Dean got in his bed as well and turned out the light. On the outside of the room, Chris was standing there, glass of water in his hand, listening to the conversation "Maybe we shouldn't of called them." Chris said, looking confused, he pushed it to the back of his mind for now, and went back to bed.

Chris' alarm went off at 7:00am sharp. He hit snooze and rolled over to face Emma, who was also awakened by the alarm. "Do you really have to go to work today?" Emma asked, wrapping her arm around her soon to be husband, and laying her head on his chest. "I want to stay, but my boss would kill me if I didn't show up today." Chris sighed. Emma could clearly see that he wanted to be there with her. "What's one day off? Me and you could spend the day in the park, go to Staten Island, anything just as long as I'm with you." Emma said, trying to coax him into it. "You're trying to make me feel guilty aren't you?" Chris asked. "Maybe." Emma smiled, and started to walk her index and middle fingers up his chest. "I gotta go to work." Chris said, getting out of bed before Emma convinced him to stay home. Emma rolled over onto her side, holding her head up with one hand, and watching Chris get dressed. He pulled a blue button up shirt out of the dresser drawer and put it on, beginning to button it up. Emma deeply sighed as she watched him button the shirt over his muscles. Emma got off the bed and went up behind him and put her arms around him. She kissed him on the cheek and then left the room to go downstairs. Chris just smiled and started to tie the tie around his neck.

Emma went downstairs and into the kitchen. She opened the cabinet, got out a bowl, and a box of Rice Krispies. She opened the refrigerator and got out the carton of milk, then went to pour it in her bowl, but there was none in there. She rolled her eyes and set the carton on the counter. "Great. Looks like I need to go to the store." Emma said. Sam came downstairs and into the kitchen. He saw Emma in a pair of blue and white striped pajama shorts, and a blue tank top. "Is clothing optional around here?" Sam said sarcastically. "They're only pajamas Uncle Sam." Emma said. "Well I'm wondering what happened to the floor length AC/DC pajama pants I got you." Sam said. "In a drawer upstairs. Listen I gotta go to the store, you wanna come with me?" Emma asked. "Yeah sounds good. What about Dean though?" Sam asked. Just as he said that Dean walked down the stairs. "Hey dad." Emma said, without any inflection. "Hey." Dean said."Um me and Uncle Sam are going to the store you wanna come?" Emma asked. "Uh...no I'll just stay here, maybe get to know your boy toy." Dean said. "First off he's not my boy toy, he's my fiancé, and second he has to work." Emma said. Chris walked into the kitchen as well and kissed Emma on the cheek. "Good luck with your presentation." Emma pecked him on the lips. He waved to Dean and Sam then walked out the door. "What exactly does he do?" Dean asked. "He's an advertising executive." Emma said, pouring some coffee into a cup. "That bring in enough money?" Dean asked. "Dad, I'm not going to discuss his pay check with you." Emma said. "I just want to know that you'll be ok." Dean said. "Yeah that's the reason." Emma mumbled under her breath. "What?" Dean asked. "Nothing. I'm going to go get dressed." Emma said, and quickly exited the room. "Dean would ya stop. She doesn't need you breathing down her throat every constant second. Just accept it." Sam said. "Are the two of you like reading each others minds?" Dean said. Sam huffed. "There's just something about Sam, I don't know what it is. I just don't like him." Dean said. "It's just because he's marrying Emma. Just get to know him, he's not as bad as you think he is." Sam said. "And like he's such an old friend. Sam you cannot tell me that you don't get a bad vibe from the guy?" Dean said. "No, Dean, I don't." Sam said. "Uncle Sam come on!" Emma yelled from the hall. "Bye Dean." Sam said, he walked towards the door. "Bye dad!" Emma yelled as she was walking out the door. "Bye." Dean yelled back. He drummed his hands on the kitchen counter and saw the bowl of rice krispies, he was about to pour some milk into them when he realized the carton was empty. "Great." he said, setting it on the counter. "Well looks like I got a couple hours to kill." he said to himself. He looked out the window at the park across the street and decided to go for a walk.

Dean went across the street to the park. His hands were tucked in his pockets to keep them safe from the cold wind that was sweeping through. He continued to walk down the sidewalk that winded through the park. When all of a sudden a bright red frisbee hit him right in the middle of the forehead. He looked around to see where it had come from, and bent down to pick it up. A woman with a yellow lab came up to him, and knelt down to pick up the frisbee too. "I am so sorry! Are you ok?!" she asked, her and Dean stood up and looked at each other. "Dean!?" she said. "Amanda!?" Dean said. She threw her arms around him and gave him a hug. "How have you been?" she asked, pulling her self away from him. "Good, good. What about you?" Dean asked, he was still dazed that he was talking to Amanda. After all the last time he saw her was 23 years ago. "I'm good too. What brings you to New York?" Amanda asked. "Emma's getting married." Dean said. "Emma? Little Emma?" Amanda sounding surprised. "Well don't I feel old." she said, jokingly. "How do you think I feel." Dean said, joking also. "So what are you doing in New York?" Dean asked. "Christmas Vacation." Amanda said. "By yourself?" Dean asked. "No, actually. My husband and son are with me. They're around here somewhere." she chuckled. "When did you tie the knot?" Dean asked. "Been married 15 years now." Amanda said, showing the ring on her finger to Dean. "That's great. I'm glad you're happy." Dean said. "What about you? Did you ever get married?" Amanda asked. "No, came close a couple times but that was thanks to one too many beers." Dean laughed. Amanda laughed with him. Their eyes caught each other and they shared a longing stare, both thinking about that night they had spent together. "Mom!" a 13 year old boy yelled from a few yards away, breaking the stare. Him and a man who looked to be his father, had ice cream cones in their hands and were walking towards Amanda. "Hey baby." the man said. "Hey." she replied. "Dean this is my husband, David and my son, Tyler." she said, introducing them. "Nice to meet you." David said, holding his hand out and shaking Dean's. "We told your parents we'd be at their house at 10:00. It's 9:45." David said. "Oh ok." Amanda said, not wanting to leave just yet. "It was good seeing you Dean." Amanda said. "You too." Dean said. She waved and then her and her family walked away. Dean kept sight of Amanda until she got into her car and drove away. He sighed and continued his walk through the park.

Sam and Emma pulled into the supermarket parking lot and got out of Emma's blue SUV. "So Em, what do you do? Like your job?" Sam asked, walking from the passenger's side of the car to Emma. "I'm a kindergarten teacher at West Elementary." Emma replied, grabbing a shopping cart. "That's good. Do you like working with kids?" Sam asked. "I love it." Emma said. Sam nodded. Emma grabbed a box of whole-wheat pasta off a shelf. And a jar of pesto sauce. Sam tried to hide the smile that came to his face as he was trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?" Emma asked. "Nothing." Sam said, still trying to hide his laughter. Emma looked at her uncle like he was a psycho and then just continued down the aisle. They got to the refrigerated section of the store and she got a carton of soy-milk of the shelf. Sam continued to grin. "You wanna tell me what's so funny?" Emma said, getting annoyed. "Are you like a big health nut or something?" Sam asked. "Kind of. Why?" Emma asked, still not getting why her uncle was laughing at that. "Are you sure you're related to Dean?" Sam laughed. Emma just rolled her eyes and smiled, "Where do you think I get the stubbornness and great taste in music from?" Emma said "Good point." Sam said. They both continued through the store.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Emma walked back through the door, brown grocery bags on hand. Dean was sitting on the couch, watching a baseball game, his feet propped on the table. Without looking at him Emma said "Dad, get your stinky feet off my coffee table.", then walked into the kitchen. "How did...?" Dean said to himself taking his feet off the coffee table, wondering how Emma knew his feet were there without even looking. But before he could ask, his mouth beat his brain to the punch and he blurted out "Guess who I saw at the park today." "Who?" Sam asked. "Do you guys remember Amanda?" Dean said. "Amanda? From West Virginia?" Sam asked. "Yeah, that Amanda." Dean said. "What's she doing in New York?" Sam asked. "She's here visiting her parents, with her husband and son." Dean said. "Who are you talking about?" Emma asked. "You probably don't remember her; you were only two when you met her." Dean replied. "I vaguely remember her." Emma said. There was a bit of an awkward silence between the Winchesters before Dean broke it with "So what's for lunch?" "Umm, what about sandwiches?" Emma said. "Sounds good to me." Dean said. "So do you two have tuxes?" Emma asked. "Just the ones we use for hunts." Dean said. "I'd really appreciate it dad if you didn't use tuxes that smelled like someone left them in a hot trunk for a week with sandwich that covered in mayonnaise." Emma said, taking groceries out of the bags and putting them away. "That wasn't even my fault! It was his sandwich!" Dean said pointing to Sam. "No, Dean, that was your sandwich, and you're the one who insisted I put the take out in the trunk because you didn't want it stinking up your car!" Sam said. "But you're the one who put it one top of the tuxes!" Dean said. "But you're the one who..." Sam was interrupted "Both of you shut up! I don't care whose fault it was, just get a couple tuxes." Emma said, laughing at her dad and uncle for the stupid argument they just had. Sam and Dean both went silent. "Here's your sandwich." Emma handed them each a BLT sandwich. Dean took a bite out of his and chewed it in delight. Food always was one of his weaknesses. Sam took a bite out of his sandwich as well. Emma seated herself across from them at the bar and put a sandwich in front of herself as well.

Emma, Sam and Dean were all in the kitchen, laughing, everything was at peace for the time being. The lights flickered. The three Winchesters stopped what they were doing and looked at the lights. Chris walked through the door and the lights went back to normal. "Remind me to call the electrician." Chris said, setting his briefcase down on the table next to the door. "What smells so good?" he said walking up behind Emma, wrapping his arms around her, kissing he on the cheek. Dean coughed, less than subtle, to stop the kiss. "Getting a cold dad?" Emma smirked. "I'm fine." he said, in a high pitched, humorous voice. "So what have the three of you been up to?" Chris asked, stepping away from Emma before Dean moved him away. "We were just in the middle of watching a movie. We have about 10 more minutes before the pizza's done so you wanna watch?" Emma asked. "Yeah, just let me go change into something more comfortable." Chris said, taking off his suit jacket. "Ok." Emma said. Chris walked out of the room and up the stairs. "Do you guys always have electrical problems like that?" Sam asked. "Sometimes. This place is pretty old." Emma explained. "How old?" Sam asked, still finding it weird. "It was built in '79...so 50 years." Emma said. "Nice to know that you live in a place with history." Sam said. "Yeah, and we got it at a steal too, only $47,000. Chris knew the realtor, that's why we got it so cheap." Emma said. "Pays to have connections I guess." Dean said. Before Emma could reply to Dean's comment Chris came down stairs in a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. Why don't you guys go catch up and I'll finish with dinner." Chris said. "Ok, but it's frozen pizza how hard could it be?" Emma said jokingly. "Should I remind you of the infamous popcorn incident that almost burnt down our kitchen?" Chris said, joking back. "You cook the pizza." Emma said. Her and Chris both smiled. Then her, Dean, and Sam walked into the living room. A few minutes later Chris walked into the living room with four plates of pizza. He handed one to Emma, then one to each Dean and Sam. He took a seat next to Emma on the couch and began to eat his pizza. "So what are you guys watching?" Chris asked. "Frosty the Snowman." Emma said. Chris smiled, as if he was about to laugh. "What? There's a marathon on!" Emma said, throwing a couch pillow at him. They both just laughed and turned to the TV.

After the last Christmas movie had gone off, the four of them had gone to bed. "Goodnight dad, goodnight Uncle Sam." Emma kissed each of them on the cheek and then went to her room. She turned on the lamp next to her side of the bed, and laid down. Chris got in bed next to her. "So, how have things with you and your dad been going?" he asked her. "Good, why?" Emma asked. "It's just there seems to be this tension between the two of you." Chris said. "It's a long story." Emma said. "It's only 10:00, I got time for a long story." he said, smiling. "Trust me, you don't want to hear this one." Emma said. "Yeah I do." he said, taking a hold of her in a hug. "No, you really don't." Emma said, pulling away from him and turning off her light. Chris sighed helplessly and rolled over on his side of the bed. "You know you can tell me anything, Em." Chris said. "I know." Emma replied. "Almost anything." Emma whispered to herself, then pulled the covers over her and went to sleep.

Emma's alarm went off, she rolled over in the bed, and put her hand on Chris' side of the bed. She slid her hand across the sheets, then opened her eyes when she didn't feel anyone there. She looked at her clock which was flashing 7:00am. _Where is he?_ She thought to herself. She got out of bed and went downstairs. A fresh pot of coffee was sitting on the counter. She was going to fix herself a cup when she was mauled from behind. She screamed and turned around only to see it was her fiancé. She kissed him on the lips and he started kissing her neck. Sam and Dean ran downstairs, both armed with .45s . "Emma?!" Sam yelled. Emma and Chris turned around, to see Dean and Sam both armed. "You ok?" Dean asked. "Yeah! It was just Chris, he startled me." Emma said. "So I guess I won't need this?" Dean said, holding up the gun. "No, dad, you won't." Emma said, motioning for him to put the gun away. "Sorry about that sir. I'm not really used to having other people in the house." Chris laughed slightly. Dean and Sam put down their weapons and went into the kitchen. "So...what's for breakfast?" Dean asked. "Why don't you and Uncle Sam grab something when you go to get your tuxes? I have to get ready, or I'll be late for work." Emma said, disappointed. She wanted to have breakfast with her family. "What about lunch? What time do you take it?" Dean asked. "Around 1:00." Emma said. "Where do you work? You're not some big exec too are you?" Dean asked, sarcastically. "West Elementary. Just come to room 401. And dad...don't bring the gun, it might scare the kids." Emma said. Chris chuckled but quickly stopped when Dean shot him a dirty look. "Honey, I gotta go." Chris said, he gave Emma a kiss on the cheek and grabbed his briefcase. He waved to Dean and Sam then walked out the door. "So why exactly did you bring guns?" Emma asked. "You did say you needed our help with a hunt." Sam said. "Good point." Emma said, remembering what she had said to get her father and uncle to come to New York in the fist place. "Well I'm gonna go get dressed now." Emma said, she smiled at Sam and Dean then went upstairs. "She's a teacher? I thought she was done battling demons?." Dean said, sarcastically. "What?" Sam said. "The...kids..." Dean said. Sam still gave him a confused look. "Never mind." Deans said.

After Emma had left for work Dean and Sam got a bite to eat then went tuxedo shopping. They went into a store that had quite a few manikins in the window, all dressed in tuxedos. "How can I help you gentleman?" the young, 20-somthing year old girl said as she walked from behind the counter. Dean perked up. "Dean remember you're 51." Sam whispered to him patting his hand on his shoulder and grinning sarcastically. "And you're 48." Dean whispered back. "It's still 4 years younger than you." Sam said. "Shut up." Dean said. "Can I help you?" the girl asked again. "Uh yeah, we need a couple of tuxedos." Dean said. "Well you've come to the right place." she replied. "I bet we have." Dean said, flirting with the girl. She blushed "So, what is the occasion?" she asked. "Wedding." Sam said. "Oh... well congratulations." she said. "No, no, no. My daughter is getting married!" Dean said. "And I'm her uncle!" Sam said. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Um well we have suits all around, if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask." she smiled, embarrassed, and then quickly walked away. "It never fails." Dean said. "What people always assuming we're gay?" Sam said. "No, that no matter how old I get, girls still find me hotter than you." Dean smirked, then headed for the tuxedos. Sam rolled his eyes and followed.

Sam and Dean spent almost an hour and a half in the store, before finally walking out with two tuxes. They put them in the backseat of the impala, and climbed into the impala. Dean in the driver's seat, Sam in the passenger's. Sam looked at his watch "We still got about two hours before we have to meet Emma." he said. "I don't know. But man...it's hard to believe that Emma's getting married in a week." Dean said. "Yeah." Sam said, agreeing with Dean. "But Chris, I don't know there's just something about him that I don't trust." Dean said. "Dean don't start on that again." Sam said. "Sam, I told you there's something about the guy that just seems weird to me!" Dean said. "I don't think he's a bad guy Dean. Like I said just get to know him." Sam said. "No, Sam! I don't want to get to know him! I'm Emma's father, it's my job to protect her!" Dean said. "And what do you think my job is Dean? Listen, you know if I didn't think he was a good guy I would be right up there with you, but I don't. SO unless you find anything that proves he's a bad guy..." Sam was interrupted "Why don't we go find something." Dean said. "What?" Sam asked, confused. "There's no one at the house. Perfect opportunity to snoop." Dean said. "You can't be serious." Sam said. Dean just stared, Sam knew he was serious. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to do this." Sam said, shaking his head. "Welcome to the dark side." Dean smirked. Sam gave a annoyed sigh. Dean put the car in drive and headed back for the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I added a paragraph to the bottom I forgot to put it in there the first time, sorry about that. But it's defiantly worth reading (something major happens:))

---------------------------------------

Dean pulled into the driveway of the house and him and Sam got out of the car. "I want you to know how wrong what we are about to do is." Sam said. "Quit being a pansy." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes. "Where did Emma say she put the spare key?" Dean said. "Under the mat." Sam said. Dean lifted up the mat and pulled the key out from under it. He put the key in the door and opened it. "So where should we start?" Sam said. "I'll go with the bedroom. You take downstairs." Dean said, and headed for the stairs.

Dean was rummaging the dresser drawer and found a red thong. At first he didn't think it was his daughters but when he figured it out he flung it across the room. He had a horrified look on his face. He shuddered and closed the drawer. He made his way over to the nightstand on Chris's side of the bed. He opened the drawer and saw a Bible, with a picture sticking out of the top. He was afraid to look, after all he had just found a thong, but since it was a Bible he didn't think it would be that bad. He picked up the Bible and opened it to the page the picture was on. To Dean's horror once again, he saw Emma in a nurse's outfit, and not a regular nurse's outfit. Dean dropped the Bible and picture. "I knew this guy was bad news, corrupting my daughter like that." Dean said. He picked the Bible off the floor and noticed the cover was coming off. He lifted it up and it wasn't a Bible, it was "The Great Gatsby". "What the hell?" Dean said. He flipped through the book and saw the names Daisy Buchanan and Jay Gatsby. "Why would he have a fake Bible?" Dean asked himself. Sam came upstairs into the bedroom. "Find anything?" Dean asked. "No, you?" Sam asked. "I think so," Dean handed Sam the Great Gatsby. "How is this weird?" Sam wondered. "It had this on the cover of it." Dean held up the Bible cover and placed it back over the book. "Why would he have a fake Bible?" Sam asked. "Good question." Dean said, he looked up at Sam. "Dean, don't tell me you think this is enough to get Emma to not marry him?" Sam said. "Maybe." Dean said "Dean!" "What?!" "You're impossible you know that." Sam said. Dean just glared at Sam, then looked back down at the book. "It's time to go meet Emma anyway." Sam said. Dean tucked the book inside his pocket and they went out to the impala.

They pulled up in front of the school. "Nice digs." Dean said, looking at the school. "Come on, it's 10 till." Sam said, getting out of the car, Dean followed. They came up on Emma's class room, and looked through the window. Emma was up in front of a class of 6 year olds, showing them how to count. "She's going to be a good mom." Sam said. "Yeah," Dean smiled "with the right guy." he finished. "Dean, do not bring up the Bible ok?" Sam said. "Well Sam if this guy's lying to her then she needs to know." Dean said. "Lying to her about what!? Dean you need a serious reality check, she's getting married. Now you can either be there for her or you can just go back to that hunt we were working on before we came here!" Sam yelled at him. Emma took notice of her fighting family through the window and stepped outside to talk to them. "Can you guys stop. This is my job, and you're kinda freaking the kids out." she said sternly. She shot them a "shut the hell up" look and then went back inside her class room. Dean and Sam took seats in the chairs across from the door. They were made for small children so it was an uncomfortable sit. Dean was sitting there twiddling his thumbs, and Sam was tapping his feet on the floor. Neither of them making eye contact with each other. Five minutes later Emma walked out with her coat. "Are you two children done arguing? Or do you need a time out?" Emma said, she looked rather p.o.ed. "I'm sorry, Em." Dean said. "Me too." Sam said. "Let's just go get something to eat." Emma said, she started walking for the door. Dean and Sam followed.

"I can't believe we're even having this conversation! That's the reason you don't like him?! Well last I checked dad you're not that religious either!" Emma yelled as her and Dean were arguing in the car. "Either way he lied to you Em!" Dean yelled back. "Well EITHER way it's none of your business!" "I'm your father that makes it my business!" "Not exactly!" Emma said. "Would the two of you stop!" Sam yelled at the two of them. "This doesn't concern you Sam!" Dean said. "Uncle Sam, just please stay out of it." Emma said, on the brink tears. "We're here anyway." Dean said, pulling up to the school and parking the impala. "We'll see you later, Em." Sam said, concerned about her, he could see she was trying hard to fight back tears. Emma opened the back left door of the impala and got out of the car. Sam waved to her as she walked up to the school but Emma had turned around so fast she didn't see him. Dean pulled off the curb and started driving back towards the house. Emma had made it inside the school and took a seat on the floor, her back sitting against a wall. She pulled her knees up to her chest and started sobbing. She looked up and saw a class of 10 year olds and their teacher coming in from the playground, she quickly got up and dried her eyes. "Hey Emma." the teacher waved. "Hey Jenny." she replied, forcing a smile. Jenny walked away with her class and Emma headed towards her classroom.

At dinner that night there was an eerie awkward silence, only broken by the clanging of utensils on their plates. After dinner the silence still held. Emma wasn't up for anything after dinner she just went upstairs, Chris followed wondering what was wrong. Sam watched them go upstairs then glared at Dean. "You're her father, Dean. You should be happy for her." Sam said, coldly to Dean. He put his plate in the sink and went upstairs. Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't want to go up to the guest room just yet so he stayed downstairs and started to wash the dishes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Chris asked, closing the door to their room. "Just my dad. He found something in drawer today and I don't know what to think of it really." Emma said. "What did he find?" Chris asked, his face had gone from concerned to serious. "He found this." Emma held up the book. "Why do you have a fake Bible?" Emma asked, handing him the book. Chris was at a loss for words. "You can tell me, I won't be mad." Emma said, walking over to him. Chris sat on the bed, and Emma took a seat next to him. "I didn't think you would want to marry me if I wasn't religious. So I got that." Chris said. "I don't care, you should know that. I love you for you, and nothing else." Emma said, placing her hand on the side of his face. "I shouldn't have lied to you, I'm sorry." Chris said. "It's ok." Emma smiled. "Just if we're going to be married then you have to be honest with me. I love you." Emma said. She kissed him on the lips and Chris kissed her back. "Ok." Chris said. "Ok." Emma said, she kissed him one more time, then went to change into her pajamas. Chris smiled as she started to change. "What?" she asked. "Nothing, I'm just wondering how I ended up with a women as beautiful as yourself." Chris said, and put his arms around her. "You're just lucky I guess." Emma kissed him. Chris was trying to provoke the situation but Emma stopped him. "My dad, and uncle are in the house. Save it for the honey moon." Emma said. "You're mean." Chris said. "I know." Emma touched her fingers to her lips then put them on Chris's. Then she continued to put on her pajamas.

Emma couldn't really sleep that night, and finally got up and went downstairs. She went into the kitchen looking for a midnight snack. After not finding anything to snack on, she went to into the living room, turned on the TV, pulled a blanket over herself, and curled up on the couch

The next morning Chris woke up to see his fiancé not in the bed next to him. He went downstairs and saw her asleep on the couch. He went over to her and took a seat on the coffee table across from her. "Baby, wake up." Chris said, gently shaking her. "Jake?" Emma said, still half asleep. "Jake? Emma, those nightmares aren't starting back up are they?" Chris asked. "No, no, of course not. I'm just stressed that's all." Emma said, sitting up on the couch and rubbing her eyes. "Are you ok?" Chris asked, concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine, really." Emma said trying to reassure him. "Why don't you stay home today? Maybe treat yourself to a day off or something." Chris said. "No, I'd rather be at work. Spending the entire day with my father isn't my idea of a good time." "Have you tried talking to him?" Chris asked. "I've tried but nothing gets through to him. He's convinced that you're a bad guy, and I know different. I love you, and my father isn't going to change that, but it's..." Emma stopped. "I know what it's like ok. You've met my mom right?" Chris said trying to make her feel better. Emma gave a small laugh. "Yeah." she said. "You sure you're going to be ok?" Chris asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Emma said. Chris but his hand on the back of her head, pulled her towards him, and kissed her on the forehead. Emma smiled. Chris got up off the coffee table and went into the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast.

Dean and Sam came downstairs. Dean was visible tired, because his hair was a mess and he was rubbing his eyes. Sam didn't look as tired but a yawn crossed his face as he walked downstairs. "Good morning." Chris said. Dean just smiled then rolled his eyes when Chris turned away. "Where's Emma?" Sam asked. "She's on the couch." Chris said. Sam looked at Dean, motioning for him to go talk to Emma, but he wouldn't take the bait. Sam glared at Dean, and fixed a cup of coffee, then went in to the living room. He sat down in front of Emma, who had laid back down on the couch. "Here." he said, pushing the coffee towards her. "Thanks." Emma said and took a sip. "Feeling better?" Sam asked. "Not really." Emma said. "Just give him some time, he'll come around." "What if he doesn't?" "Well ya still got me." Sam said, he patted Emma on the shoulder. Dean walked out of the kitchen, coffee cup in hand still a distance from Emma. "Hey Sam... you wanna go grab a bite to eat, I'm getting kind of tired of cereal and milk." Dean said, taking a sip of his coffee. "You mind?" Sam whispered to Emma. "Go ahead, I have to go to work anyway." she said, and got up. She walked right past Dean, not even a glance in his direction, and went upstairs. "What's with her?" Dean said, taking another sip of coffee. "Dean, can you try not to be an ass today." Sam said, and then brushed past him into the kitchen. Chris walked back out and yelled up the stairs "Bye Em!". Emma yelled back "Bye Honey!", and then he left for work. Emma came down a few minutes later. "Bye uncle Sam." she gave him a hug and looked at Dean who was standing in the living room. "Bye dad." she said, then left. "No hug? I must've really pissed her off." Dean said, not really caring that he had. Sam just rolled his eyes and sighed.

Dean and Sam had a boring day that day. Nothing really to do, so Dean sat at the computer and looked for a hunt him and Sam could work while they waited, but no luck. "Gees, why can't there be any homicidal ghosts within a 50 mile radius?" Dean said, grabbing a beer out of the fridge and flopping down on the couch. "So...what ya want to do?" Dean asked Sam, who was sitting on the couch also. "I don't know. Why don't you try apologizing to your daughter?" Sam said. "Sam..." Dean said "Dean, you have got to stop this. I don't know what your problem is with him but it's getting a little out of hand." Sam said. "I don't know what part of 'This is between me and her' you don't get!" Dean said. "How about the part with 'you'?!" Sam said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Dean said. "I think you know." Sam said. "You know what, I don't have to deal with this!" Dean said, and got up off the couch. "Where are you going?!" Sam asked. "Out!" Dean yelled. Just as he opened the door Emma walked through. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Em?" Dean's mood had turned from angry to concerned. "I'm fine dad really." Emma quickly walked past her father and upstairs. "Emma?!" Dean yelled, trying to get her to come back down. Dean looked at Sam "Go talk to her." Sam said. Dean was a little reluctant to go but he walked upstairs anyway.

"Em? You ok?" Dean asked knocking on her bedroom door. He didn't hear anything, just the sound of Emma crying. The door was locked and Dean couldn't get it open. He went into the guest room and rummaged through his bag and found his lock picking kit. He then went back to Emma's door and opened it. "This thing sure does come in handy." he said, putting the lock picking kit into his pocket. "I thought you were mad at me?" Emma said lifting her head up, her eyes were still read and puffy, and there were tear streaks down her face. "What happened?" he asked. "Are you seriously asking that?" Emma said. Dean didn't know what to say. "Dad can you just go, please." Emma said, she looked like she was about to start crying again. "Dad just please go." Emma said, her voice cracked, trying to suppress her tears. Dean looked his daughter's dejected face "I'm here if you need me." he said, then walked out of the room. Emma started sobbing again.

Dean walked back downstairs "How is she?" Sam asked. "She doesn't want to talk to me." Dean said, running his hand through his hair. "Do you blame her?" Sam said. "Shutup. If you think you'd be better why don't you go try it." Dean said, sarcastically. "Fine, I will." Sam said. He then headed up the stairs.

"Emma?" Sam said, as he peeked through the door. "You remember Jake?" Emma asked, her voice sounded withdrawn and tired. "Yeah. What about him?" Sam asked, he walked closer towards her. "Did you notice that this stuff with Chris is just like what happened with Jake? I mean without the violent death." Emma said. "I know you miss him." Sam said. "It's dad's fault he's dead, if he hadn't told him..." Emma was interrupted "Emma he had to tell him." Sam said. "No he didn't. He only told him because he thought it would freak him out enough that he would break up with me. And he took off and the thing killed him." Emma said. "He didn't know that would happen, Em." Sam said. "3 years uncle Sam, and he never apologized. He never thought it was his fault!" Emma said. "That doesn't mean he didn't feel bad about it." Sam said. "Yeah right." Emma said. "Emma..." Sam started, but was interrupted "If you're just going to agree with him, then go back downstairs." Emma said. "I'm not agreeing with him Em, I'm just saying..." Sam was interrupted again. "What? That he didn't mean for it to happen? That he didn't want to hurt me? Save it uncle Sam." Emma then went into the bathroom and locked the door. Sam sighed and went back downstairs. "You didn't have any luck either did you?" Dean asked. "No, but you remember Jake Grier?" Sam asked Dean. "Yeah, I guess so. Why?". "Emma thinks you're doing the same thing with Chris that you did with him." Sam said. "Jake was a good guy, unlike Chris." Dean said. "That's why he's dead?" "It wasn't my fault, excuse me for trying to save the guy's life!" Dean said. "Dean, you know there was another reason you told him!" Sam said. "I wouldn't have told him if I knew what was going to happen." Dean said. "Did you tell her that?" Sam said. Dean stood there not knowing what to say. The front door opened and Chris walked in. "Hey." he said. "Where's Emma?". "Upstairs." Sam said. "Everything ok?" Chris asked. "Not really. Why don't you try talking to her, neither of us is having any luck." Dean said. Chris sighed and ran upstairs. "Better him than us right?" Dean said. Sam just gave Dean a 'What the hell is wrong with you' look. "What? I'd rather not get my head bitten off today." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes.

Chris ran upstairs to his and Emma's room. "Emma? You ok?" Chris asked from the opposite side of the bathroom door. The door knob turned and Emma opened the door. "What happend?" Chris asked. Emma ran into his arms and laid her head on his shoulder, sobbing. Chris placed his hand on the back of her head and held her close to him. "Tell me what happened." He said, grabbing ahold of her shoulders and pulling her back. "Today when I was walking to my car I saw a little girl coming out of the building, and her dad was there waiting for her. And she ran into his arms and they were laughing and they just looked so...happy." Emma said. "Me and my dad used to have that." she finished. "And then I became the full nervous breakdown you see before you." she said sarcastically. "Why don't I take you to Elizondo's? It's your favorite restaurant." Chris said. "Ok." Emma said. Chris pulled her into a hug and Emma laid her head on his chest. "It's going to be ok." Chris said, just as he said that his eyes turned a sickening color of yellow, and smirked, his eyes then turned back to normal. Emma lifted her head and looked at him "I love you." she said. "I love you too." he replied. Emma left the room and Chris shortly followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma and Chris arrived at the restaurant early. Emma didn't want an argument between her and Dean to spoil her good mood. Getting dressed up for a date always made Emma feel better. No matter how sad she was. Probably because the life of a hunter isn't exactly a glamorous one, the only time she got to dress up was when they had to go under cover at some fancy party. Chris escorted her from the taxi they took and into the restaurant on his arm. They took a seat at the table in the window; this was Emma's favorite spot. She felt like she was being displayed, like in romantic movies where the couple was eating in the window. It was snowing that night, so it looked really pretty sitting and watching the snow fall. "I love New York at Christmas time." Emma said, looking out the window. "Me too." Chris replied. "So how did you have reservations at this place, at the last minute? And at my favorite table?" Emma asked, smiling. "I actually made these yesterday, I figured a night out would make you feel better about all the family stuff." Chris said. "Have you talked to Rebecca about any of this?" he asked. "She's flying in Saturday." Emma said. "Christmas Eve eve." Chris said, joking. "We both chose Christmas Eve as the date. That way we can spend our first Christmas together as husband and wife." Emma smiled. "My present better be good." Chris said. "Likewise." Emma said. They both laughed. "I don't care what you got me, marrying you is a good enough present." Emma took a hold of Chris's hand from across the table. "Then what am I going to do with these?" Chris pulled out a small box and handed it to Emma. "Call it an early Christmas present." he said. Emma looked shocked; she opened the box and saw two diamond earrings staring back at her. "Omigosh." she said. "Well put them on, I want to how beautiful they look on you.". Emma took out the earrings she was wearing and put in the diamond ones Chris had just given her. "How do they look?" she asked. "Gorgeous." Chris said, not talking about the earrings, but Emma. "Here's part of your present then." Emma got up and walked over to Chris's side of the table and kissed him. "I only get part?" Chris asked. "I think all of your present would be illegal in a restaurant." Emma winked, and sat back down in her seat. "I'm definitely going to like my present then." Chris smiled. "I think you will." Emma smiled back.

The waiter came after a few more minutes and set their food on the table. "So, are your father and uncle staying for the wedding?" Chris asked, taking a bite of his spaghetti. "Unless they're packing up while we're out, I'm pretty sure they're going to be there. Why?" Emma asked. "Because I don't want you to be stressed out anymore. Your wedding should be your day." he said. "I don't think he's going to be as...overbearing as he has been." Emma said, taking a sip of wine. "I just don't want our wedding to be ruined." Chris said. "It won't be. As long as I get to marry you, it won't be ruined." Emma said. "I just don't think they should come. Especially your father." Chris said "He is my father, and he is coming. Who do you think is going to walk me down the aisle?" Emma said, her face serious. "I don't know, I'm just saying..." "Why are you pushing this?" Emma asked. "I already told you, I want our wedding to be special." Chris said, he reached across the table and put his hand on Emma's. "It will be, even with my father there." Emma chuckled. "Ok." Chris said, although he wasn't exactly happy about Dean and Sam being there. Him and Emma finished their meal and left the restaurant.

Chris was about to hail a cab but Emma stopped him. "Lets walk." she said. "Ok." Chris replied. As they were walking it started to snow. "Could this be anymore romantic?" Emma said, as she danced in the snow. "Maybe." Chris said. "What do you mean?" Emma asked, walking back up to him, she was lightly covered in snow. Chris kissed her, one of those kisses that would set off fireworks. "That'll do it." Emma said, then continued to kiss him.

Emma and Chris got back home at around 11:00, Dean was sitting in the chair facing the door. Sam had just come downstairs for a glass of water when they walked through the door. "Waiting up for me dad?" Emma said, setting down her pocketbook on the side table next to the door. She turned the light on and saw Dean sitting in the chair, and Sam in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of water. "You too Uncle Sam?" Emma said, surprised. "I'm gonna go to bed." Chris said. "I'll be up in a minute." Emma said. Chris kissed her on the cheek and then went upstairs. "Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea how late it is?" Dean said. "I wasn't aware I had to clock in and out." Emma said. "Dean she's an adult, she doesn't need your permission to stay out late." Sam said. "What if it was something supernatural? It's not like it's uncommon in our family." Dean said. "Well it wasn't was it?" Sam said. Emma began to laugh. "What?" Dean asked. "Your so paranoid dad." Emma laughed, then walked upstairs. Dean looked at her walk up the stairs then looked at Sam with a confused look. "I'm not that paranoid am I?" Dean asked. Sam chuckled and then went upstairs as well.

Emma had left to go pick up Rebecca around 11:00 that Saturday. When she left she was a little nervous at first because she didn't want her dad and Chris in the house without her, but she knew her uncle would keep them in line, hopefully. She pulled into the airport parking lot and went inside, she saw her best friend, Rebecca, standing there suitcase in hand. "Becca!" Emma ran up to her and gave her a hug. "How have you been?" Rebecca asked. "Good, what about you?" Emma asked. "Great." Rebecca said. Her and Emma began walking out of the airport towards her car. "So, are we going to your house first then picking up your dress or what?" Rebecca asked "I'd figure we'd go and drop your stuff off at the house and then go out for lunch." Emma said, as Rebecca put her stuff in the back of the SUV. "Sounds good to me." she got into the passenger's side of the car, and Emma got into the driver's side.

While Emma was gone, Sam was sitting at the table on his computer, Chris was sitting across the table from him reading the paper, and Dean was asleep on the couch. It was pretty quiet, the only sound that could be heard was the baseball game that Dean left on, on the television. Sam's laptop started to flicker on and off. He hit the side of it to get it to stop but it just persisted and finally turned off. "What the?". He tried to turn it back on but it wasn't working. "Something wrong?" Chris asked. "My laptop shutdown." Sam said, trying to figure out what had happened. "The battery must have died." Chris said "Yeah must have." Sam said, not quite sure, eyeing Chris suspiciously. Sam left the table and went up to the guest room to get the power cord for the computer. He cam back downstairs and saw his laptop was back on. He looked at the power cord in his hand and then at the laptop. "What the hell?" he said to himself. Then continued walking towards the table. "You fixed it?" Sam asked. "Uh no it came back on by itself." Chris said. "Oh ok." Sam said, still quite not understanding why his computer shutdown then just magically came back on. He sat back down at the table and plugged the power cord into the laptop to make sure it didn't shut off this time. He looked back up at Chris, then just tried to shake his suspicion of him from his mind and added it all up to Dean getting to him. But something in the back of his mind was telling him something wasn't right.

Emma and Rebecca pulled into Emma's driveway about 30 minutes later. Chris came outside and carried in Rebecca's bags. "So Rebecca, what you been up to?" Chris asked as he set her bag next to the couch. Dean was still laying on the couch, asleep, and Sam was at the table on his laptop, which was now working perfectly fine. When he saw them walk in he closed his laptop, got up and walked over to Emma. "You must be Emma's Uncle Sam. It's nice to meet you." Rebecca outstretched her hand for Sam to shake. Sam shook her hand "Nice to meet you too.". "So where's your dad?" Rebecca asked. They all peered over the couch and looked at him. "Dad!" Emma yelled to wake him up. Dean blinked his eyes open and jumped when he saw four people staring at him. They all just laughed. "Dad, I'd like you to meet my best friend Rebecca." Emma said. Dean got up and rubbed his eyes. "Who?" he asked, standing next Emma. "Rebecca? My best friend? Ringing any bells?" Emma said jokingly. "Oh Rebecca! You were Emma's college roommate right? The one that thought Emma was adopted?" "Dad!" Emma yelped "And that me and Sam were a couple and..." "Dad!!" Emma yelled at him again. She was embarrassed and so was Rebecca. "So we're gonna go now." Emma said, pulling Rebecca towards the door. As she walked past Sam she said "Try not to let dad kill Chris. I need him alive for tomorrow." Emma said, slightly joking, but also serious. She and Rebecca then hurried out the door and to the car.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you told him that!" Rebecca told Emma. "I thought it was funny." Emma said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. "Well that was embarrassing!" Rebecca said. "But funny?" Emma said. Rebecca couldn't help but laugh just a little. "So where are we going for lunch?" Rebecca asked. "Romanini's." Emma replied. "Sounds good." Rebecca said.

After lunch Emma and Rebecca had gone to get Emma's wedding dress. Then went back to the house. Rebecca peeked in the door, and Chris, Sam, and Dean looked at her oddly. "Man-alert!" she said to Emma. Rebecca ducked back outside and the boys could hear whispering then she stuck her back in. "Chris close your eyes." she said. "Why?" he asked. "Emma has her dress and you're not supposed to see it. So close your eyes!" she said. Chris closed his eyes. "Coast is clear." Rebecca said. Emma walked into the living room and quickly up the stairs. "Alright Chris it's safe now." Rebecca laughed. He opened his eyes. Emma walked back downstairs after a couple of minutes. "You know that's just a superstition?" Chris said. "I happen to be a believer in superstition." Emma said. Dean and Sam looked at her. Emma looked at them too, then laughed. "You can see it tomorrow." Emma walked up to Chris and kissed him. Then went into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

"Emma! Emma! Calm down!" Dean said, placing his hands on her shoulders trying to get her to stop stressing out. "But dad my dress!" Emma said, looking at a small ink stain on her white dress. "What happened?" Rebecca said, rushing up. "I was writing a note for Chris and I dropped the pen and it hit my dress and now there's a stain!" Emma said, still freaking out. "I'll be right back!" Rebecca said, then rushed into the dressing room. She came back out with a Tide-to go-pen. "Here." Rebecca handed the pen to Emma and she put the pen on the spot and it went away. "You're a lifesaver. How did you know I would need this?" Emma asked with a chuckle. "Well after that hunt we worked on that summer of freshman year, I learned pretty quick that you're clumsy." Rebecca said. "Gee, thanks. And it wasn't my fault that Dead Man's Blood spilled in the car and all over my pants." Emma said. "That sure was embarrassing walking into that Wal-mart huh?" Rebecca started to laugh. "Why are you my best friend again?" Emma said sarcastically. "Because I'm the only one you can tell about you're 'other' job." she said. "Good point." Emma said. "I thought you gave up hunting?" Dean asked. "I get bored sometimes, and when someone's in trouble you have to help them. You taught me that remember? And plus normal people are completely defenseless against vampires." Emma said. "Very true." Dean said. "Well I have to go talk to the future son-in-law." Dean said. "Dad, don't kill him." Emma said. "I'll try not to." he replied. "Oh and when you talk to him give him this." Emma handed Dean the note she was writing for Chris, which was sealed in an envelope. "Will do. Dean said putting the note to his forehead then saluting Emma and Rebecca with it then smirking and walking out the door. "Gotta love him." Emma and Rebecca laughed and then continued to get ready.

Dean was walking through church and found Chris in one of the changing rooms. He was straightening his bowtie when Dean walked in. "Oh hey." Chris said. Dean walked up to Chris and put his hand on his shoulder. "We need to talk." he said. "Ok?" Chris said. "Emma may be head over heels in love with you, but that doesn't mean I have to like you. So let me make one thing clear, you hurt my little girl in any way I will hunt you down and kill you." Dean said, tightening his grip on Chris. Chris just began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Dean asked. Chris brushed Dean's hand off of him and stepped back. "In all fairness Dean, you've tried before and failed miserably." Chris said, showing his yellow eyes to Dean. "You sonofabtch." Dean said, backing up. "Now now Dean we shouldn't use such harsh language." the demon said in that sarcastic tone of his. "I'm going to kill you." Dean said. "Don't kid yourself Dean," the demon said. "Hasn't your entire family tried that already?" he finished. "Yeah but I'm actually going to kill you this time. You're not marrying Emma." Dean said. "That's what you think." Chris said, then began to walk out of the room. Dean put his arm in the doorway, blocking Chris from leaving. "You know Emma won't believe you. She'll just think you're trying to get her to not marry me." Chris said. "She knows when I'm telling the truth, she'll believe me." Dean said. "You sure about that?" he said. Dean looked at him, a little unsure that Emma would believe him. "Yeah." Dean finally answered. Chris just chuckled then walked out the door. Dean had a fury in his eyes, he wanted to kill him right then and there. If he had the colt he would have, but it was in the trunk of the car. All he could do was tell Emma, and hope she believed him.

Dean was looking around for Emma but couldn't find her. He looked in all the changing rooms but she was nowhere to be found, neither were Sam or Rebecca. "Dad!" Emma said, excited. She was about to walk down the aisle and was wondering where he was. "Uncle Sam, Rebecca, go ahead out." Emma said. "Why is Sam walking her out? I thought that was the best man's job?" Dean said, forgetting for a second why he was so flustered. "He got sick at the last minute. You would have known that if you weren't interrogating Chris." she said. "Emma that's kind of what I needed to talk to you about." Dean said. "Can't it wait?" she asked. "Dean what's this about?" Sam asked, him and Rebecca had overheard Dean before they went down the aisle. "Chris isn't the guy you think he is." Dean said. "Dad not this again!" Emma said. "Emma just listen!" "Dad I don't want to listen!" "He's the demon!" he blurted out, but surprisingly no one in the church heard him. "Dean, how could you say that?" Sam said. "It's true! I say his eyes." Dean said. "You're lying." Emma said. "Look in my eyes and tell me if I am." Dean said. Emma hesitated for a moment. "Dad...you're a liar. I've seen you tell the most convincing lies, that even I believed them. You don't want me to get married. I get it, but it's happening with or without you." Emma said. Dean looked at Emma, in disbelief that she didn't believe him. "Then it's happening without me. I'm not going to walk you down the aisle." Dean said, he was hurt. "Are you serious?" Emma said, shocked. "Yes, Emma, I am." Dean said. "I'm not going to give you my blessing." he finished. "Dad..." Emma said, tears had come to her eyes. "Dean don't you think this is a bit extreme?" Sam said. "No Sam I don't. Sam you know me well enough to know I'm not lying. Please just believe me." Dean said. "I want to. But I can't. Part of me feels like you're just doing this to stop her from getting married." Sam said "Emma I am begging you, please don't walk down that aisle and marry him." Dean said. There was a silence. "I'm sorry dad, but no." Emma said. "You know what Emma you're just so afraid of being alone that you don't want to believe what is staring right at you!" "That's not true." Emma said. "Really? You know I would never lie to you about something like this." Dean said. "No I don't." Emma said. "Then you're going to have to get married without me." Dean said. "Dad please don't do this." Emma said, a few more tears had fallen down her face. "I'm sorry." Dean said, seeing Emma cry almost made him cry too. He wanted to see her get married but he couldn't give her away to the demon. He gave her a sorrowful look and then walked out of the church. Emma looked like she was about to have a breakdown. "Are you ok?" Rebecca asked. "Yeah I'm fine." she said, lying of course. "Um, just go down the aisle. Uncle Sam... Would you give me away?" Emma asked, slightly disappointed that it wasn't her father doing it, but her uncle was a good substitute. "Yes." he said. After Rebecca walked down the aisle, Emma and Sam did.

Everyone had gone to the reception after the wedding and Emma and Chris were dancing to _White Christmas_. After the song everyone clapped and Emma kissed Chris on the lips. "I love you." Chris said. "I love you too." Emma replied, although there was worry in her eyes. Worried about her father and slightly mad at him for running out on her wedding. "You ok?" Chris asked, noticing Emma was a little withdrawn. "Yeah I'm fine." Emma said, she was continuously looking at the door to see if Dean would walk back through them. "And now it's time for the bride to dance with her father." the dj said over the microphone. Emma didn't know what to do since her father wasn't there. Then Sam quickly walked up to her and put his hand out for her to grab. Emma took a hold of his hand and went to dance. The song _Dance With My Father_ began to play. "I picked this song because I thought it would be a perfect fit." Emma said, tears almost falling down her face. "I don't exactly know why he said what he said, but he wouldn't of left if it wasn't important." Sam said. "Could of fooled me." Emma said, rolling her eyes. "Don't be like that." Sam said, as he spun Emma. "Like what? He runs out on my wedding and I don't have a right to be cynical about it?" Emma said. "That's not what I meant and you know it. You know your father he's not someone to do things like this without a reason." Sam said. "You're agreeing with him!?" Emma said, then pulled her hands away from him and stopped dancing. Everyone was wondering why she had stopped. "Emma do I need to remind you that everyone is watching you today?" Sam whispered to Emma. She took a hold of his hands, and began to dance again. "I'm not agreeing with him. I know how dramatic he can be that's why I'm not jumping to conclusions but..." Sam was interrupted. "But what?" Emma asked, annoyed. The song finally ended and Emma and Sam stopped dancing. "But what Uncle Sam?" Emma asked again, her eyes set on him, trying to get an answer. "Let's just forget it, because right now it doesn't matter what you guys think. All that matters is that I love Chris and he loves me, and that today is supposed to be the happiest day of my life. And I'm not going to let you and my father ruin it." Emma said. She walked over to Chris who was on the other side of the run. He held her in a hug, and looked at Sam. Sam smiled at all the people who were staring at him then left the floor and went out into the hall.

After a few minutes of consoling Emma, Chris went out into the hall where Sam was. "Hey." Chris said, walking up to Sam and handing him a glass of champagne. "Thanks." Sam said, taking the glass. "So, what was that all about?" Chris asked, taking a sip of champagne. "Just family drama." Sam said. "I can relate." Chris said. "So why did he leave anyway?" he asked. "I don't know." Sam lied, not telling Chris why Dean actually left. "I think you do?" Chris said, showing his yellow eyes to Sam. "Dean was right." Sam whispered to himself and dropped his champagne glass, and it shattered. He backed away and into the wall. "You should have listened to him." Chris said. "Now you and Emma are both going to die." Chris threw Sam into a closet and knocked him out. "Now that that's taken care of." he said, then walked back into the reception. 

Emma was sitting down at a table, and had a glass of champagne in her hand. Erica, Chris' mother, walked up and sat down next to Emma at the table. "You know that dress is so beautiful. I'm just surprised that you're wearing white. It just doesn't seem like an honest color for you." she said. "It's because of your son that it's not an honest color for me." Emma smirked, knowing that that would shut her up. Erica just looked ahead, taking a sip of champagne. "Hey baby." Chris said walking up to Emma. "You two getting along?" Chris asked. "Just perfectly." Erica said. "So, do you want to go dance?" Emma asked. "Why not." Chris said, he put his hand out and Emma took a hold of it and her and Chris went out to the dance floor. Emma flung her arms around him just as the slow song started to play. "Thank-you for rescuing me from your mother." Emma said, kissing Chris. "No problem. I'm your night in shining armor." Chris said. "Actually you're in a monkey suit but I'll take what I can get." Emma smiled. "So where's my uncle?" Emma asked, looking around the room not seeing him. "Um, he's in the bathroom. I think it was the hot wings." Chris said, lying. Emma gave a small laugh as Chris twirled her. "So are you ready to go home?" Chris asked. "A jumpstart on our honeymoon would be nice." he finished pulling her close to him. "I don't have a problem with that." Emma said, smiling. "You want sneak out?" Emma asked. "On our own wedding?" Chris asked. "It's not the wedding, it's the reception. So it's not exactly the same." Emma said. "The limo's outside." Chris said. "Race you there?" Emma said. Her and Chris just laughed and went outside to the limo.

Emma and Chris subtly left the reception and went out to the limo. Chris opened the door for Emma "After you." he said. "You're such a gentleman." Emma said, then climbed into the limo. The limo then pulled onto the road and took Emma and Chris home.

Dean burst through the doors to the reception hall and was looking around for Emma and Chris, colt in hand. He walked through the hallway and spotted a broken champagne glass on the floor. "Oh no." He said, holding the stem of the glass in his hand. "Anyone there!" Sam yelled. Dean heard his little brother's voice coming from somewhere but he didn't know where. "Anyone out there?" Sam said again. Dean finally figured out it was coming from the closet that was a few feet away from him. He opened the door and Sam came out. "You know Sammy it's about time you cam out of the closet." Dean said, helping him to his feet. "Haha very funny." Sam said "So what happened? Why were you in there?" Dean asked. "Chris was the demon. He showed me his eyes, and then threw me into that closet." Sam said. "Come on we've to get Emma." Dean said, pulling the hammer of the colt back. Rebecca walked out of the reception hall and into the hall where Dean and Sam were. "You came back?" Rebecca said, surprised. "Yeah, I just went home to get the colt. I'm not going to let that sonofabtch hurt Emma." Dean said. "Emma and Chris aren't here, no one knows where they went." Rebecca said. Dean and Sam both looked at her then ran outside. "Do you two know how difficult it is to run in a dress and heels?!" Rebecca said as she followed the outside.

"Where's the limo??" Dean said, stopping when he saw that it wasn't out in front of the building like it should have been. "Didn't you notice it wasn't here when you drove up?" Sam asked. "I didn't really notice it Sam I was too busy trying to save my daughter from the yellow-eyed demon!" Dean said. "So it really was the demon?" Rebecca asked. "Yes!" Sam and Dean said simultaneously. "Do you guys do that a lot?" Rebecca asked. "Do you think they went back to the house?" Dean asked. "Maybe." Sam said. "Come on let's get in the car." Dean said. All three of them got into the impala and headed for Emma and Chris' house.

"Here you are." the driver said pulling over and parking the car. "Would you mind not telling anyone we left. We'd like some privacy." Chris said looking at Emma with a flirty smile. Emma gazed into his eyes. They both seemed drunk with love. "I know the drill. Believe me you're not the first couple to run out on the reception." the driver said. Emma got out of the limo. "Make sure no one knows where we are." Chris said to the driver again with a devilish smile. The drivers eyes turned a glassy black "Don't worry they won't." he said. Then Chris got out of the limo and picked Emma up in his arms. "You two kids have fun." the driver said. Chris closed the door to the limo and it pulled away from the house. Chris carried Emma over the threshold, and locked the door behind him. Emma kissed him on the lips and started to pull of his jacket. Chris started to unzip her dress as he carried her upstairs.

Dean, Sam, and Rebecca were speeding down the road in the impala, trying to get to the house before the demon killed Emma. They passed a limo decorated in 'Just married' decorations. "What if we're too late?" Rebecca asked. "We're not. We can't be." Dean said. "But maybe..." Rebecca said. "Shutup! We'll make it. We have to." Dean said, he pressed the gas even harder. Sam looked at Dean, he was just as worried as he was. He had raised Emma for 11 years, he was like a second father to her. All of a sudden Dean slammed on the brakes, jolting the car the to a stop in front of the house. Dean grabbed the colt from beside him and got out of the car, running up to the front door. He was trying to open the door but it was locked. "Stand back." Sam said, he kicked the door in. "Why didn't I think of that?" Dean said. Sam just rolled his eyes and ran inside. Dean and Rebecca followed. "What the hell was that?" Emma said, hearing the door bust open. She pulled the covers up to cover herself. Chris grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt and threw them on, "I don't know. You stay here, I'll go check it out.". He grabbed a baseball bat out of the corner and went downstairs.

Chris cautiously went down the stairs, ready to hit anything with the bat. Emma had thrown on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and had come downstairs also. Dean looked up and saw Chris coming down the stairs with a bat. "Freeze!" Dean yelled at him holding up the colt. "Dad, what are you doing?!" Emma asked. "Get away from him, Emma!" Sam said, holding up a gun. "I didn't think you guys disliked me this much." Chris said, holding up his hands. "Cut the crap, we know who you really are." Dean said. "Rebecca, what's going on?" Emma asked. "Emma just please get over here. You're dad wasn't lying, Chris is the demon." Rebecca said. "I can't believe you. You're supposed to be my best friend." Emma said, looking disappointed at her. "Please just listen to us." Rebecca said. "No." Emma said. "Because I know you're wrong." she finished. "No they're not Emma." Chris showed her his eyes. "OhmyGod." Emma said, she said it soft, she couldn't talk any louder from shock. "Come here sweetheart." Chris took Emma by the arm and grabbed her by the throat. Dean aimed the colt at him "Let her go!" he yelled. "Or what? You shoot you could hit her, or miss me. We all know you only have one bullet for that thing." Chris said. Dean lowered the gun. "And plus, I can do this." the demon threw Dean into a wall, and took the gun. He put the gun to Emma's head. "Now what should I do here?" he said. Sam had run over to Dean, making sure he was ok. "Chris please, please don't." Emma said, tears were now streaming down her face. "Baby, you're forgetting I'm not Chris. There never was a Chris, it's been me the entire time." he said, very maliciously. "I can't believe it." Emma said. "You better." he said, he then threw her up the stairs and knocking her out. "Emma!" Dean let out a very weak yell. "Save your strength Dean, you're going to need it. Boy you and Sammy sure are getting feeble-minded in your old age. I mean Sam come on on, you should know that .45 won't work on me." he said, walking over to the table and sitting down. "So Sammy, did you ever get married off? I mean it's been 24 years since Jessica, I honestly thought you would have gotten over it by now." the demon said trying to push Sam's buttons. "Go to hell." Sam said. "I've already been. It's no paradise I can tell you that. Dean you know all about that don't you?" he said, walking over to them. "Hell's no fun is it?" he asked him. "Bite me." Dean said. Rebecca made a run upstairs to check on Emma, but Chris saw her and lifted her up in the air. "That's a no no." he said then he threw her into the glass door on the other side of the dining table. While the demon was distracted Sam grabbed his gun and shot him in the leg. "Sammy I thought we had such a good relationship too." the demon threw Sam into the kitchen cabinets. He tried to get up but he had broken his arm, and couldn't get enough balance to lift himself. "Three down, one to go." the demon turned around to face Dean who wasn't laying on the floor anymore. He had run upstairs to see if Emma was ok. Chris then ran upstairs after him. He saw Emma laying in the hallway but Dean was nowhere in sight. "Dean, come out come out wherever you are." Chris said, looking around for him. Dean jumped out from behind the bathroom door and knocked the demon to the ground, throwing the gun out of his hand and out of reach of the both of them. Chris threw Dean off of him and into the bedroom door and he toppled inside the room. "Looks like I win again." he said, looking at Dean about to kill him. "Not quite." Emma said, she held the colt in her hand and was about to shoot but hesitated for a second. "What's the matter baby? Can't kill your husband?" he said, almost laughing. "I'm not your baby." Emma pulled the trigger on the gun and shot Chris in the heart. He looked at her, then fell to the ground. Emma looked at Chris' dead body laying on the ground and began to sob uncontrollably. Dean managed to get up and make his way over to her. "You killed him. Wow over 40 years and it's finally over." Dean said, sort of happy that the demon was dead, but sad because he knew that it was Emma's husband that was dead also. Emma continued to sob, and Dean pulled her into a hug. "It's ok. It's ok." he said, at a loss for words. There was nothing he could say could make it better.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Omg i'm so sorry guys. When I was uploading this story to I somehow forgot to put this in there :( This is one of my favorite parts in the story so I hope you guys like it :)

-------------------------------

Emma was sitting in Dean's room, he was konked out from the pain killers they had given him for his 2 broken ribs. His eye lids started to twitch as he opened them. He looked over and saw Emma sitting in the chair next to his bed. "Hey." Emma said, she looked like she had been crying, but she tried to hide that by quickly wiping her eyes and putting on a cheerful tone. "How you feeling?" she asked Dean. "Good, they got me on so many pain killers I don't feel anything right now." he said, slightly laughing. "That's good I guess." Emma said. "So how's your uncle and Rebecca?" Dean asked. "Rebecca's still unconcious and uncle Sam is getting his arm casted up." Emma said. She looked sad, and tired, like she hadn't slept all night. "Em you ok?" Dean asked, worried about his daughter. "Yeah, dad, i'm fine." Emma said, her voice was weak. "Ok." Dean said, he was upset because he couldn't help her. There was a silence, but Dean finally broke it in an attempt to make Emma laugh "So when we get outta here i'm gonna take you to get some ice cream." Dean said. "What?" Emma asked, slightly confused. "You know when you were little ice cream would always make you feel better.I think it was on your second birthday that that started too. You see I was working a hunt and I had to leave you at Bobby's so you wouldn't get hurt. I felt horrible about that though because it was your birthday, so when I came back to Bobby's to get you I had a big carton of neopolitan ice cream and we left Bobby's and me and you were just drving on the car eating ice cream. And when about half the carton was gone your entire face was covered in chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla ice cream." Dean said, laughing, but was wincing because of his ribs. Emma laughed too, "Yeah that sounds like me.". "And I get a smile, it's good to see that." Dean said. "Yeah." Emma said, her eyes got said because the thought of Chris had flashed through her mind. "Emma..." Dean started, but he was interupted by Sam walking in. "How's your arm?" Emma asked, happy to get away from the subject her dad was about to bring up. "Better." Sam said, holding up his casted left arm. "That's good little brother." Dean said. "Oh I came in here to tell you that Rebecca's awake." he said. "That's great." Emma said. "Why don't I leave the two of you in here to talk and i'll go see how she's doing." she got up and walked out of the room and went to Rebecca's room.

"Hey friend." Emma said, walking into Rebecca's room. "Hey." Rebecca said, sounding very weak. "How ya feelin?" Emma asked, taking a seat on the end of the bed. "Like I was thrown through a glass door." she said, giving a light chuckle. "What about you? How are you holdin up?" Rebecca asked. "Fine." Emma said, blanly. "You lost the love of your life yesterday, who just happened to be the yellow-eyed demon, you're not fine." Rebecca said. 

"She'll be fine Dean. She's strong, she's like you." Sam said, trying to convince his brother. "Exactly, Sam, she's like me. I know her, she won't get over this easily." Dean said. "You don't think I know her? Dean, I know that she is thinking about it right now." Sam said

"I'm just trying not to think about it right now. Which isn't working out so well." Emma said, her voice cracking trying not to cry. Rebecca put her hand on Emma's hand trying to comfort her. "It's going to be ok." she said. Emma just nodded trying hard not to cry but a few tears escaped her.

"I just hate seeing her upset." Dean said. "I know. She's lost too many people. Liz, You, Bobby, and now Chris." Sam said

"I can't lose anybody else, Becca. I've already lost my mom, my dad once, Bobby, and now Chris. It's just not fair." Emma said. "You don't deserve this Em, no one does." Rebecca said.

"She doesn't deserve this Dean, no one does." Sam said. "I just wish there was something we could do to make her feel better. When's the funeral?" Dean asked. "Wednsday." Sam said.  
------------------------------------  
**The Funeral: December 27th**

Emma was sitting right in front of the coffin, Chris' parents were on one side of her and Dean, Sam, and Rebecca were on the other. Six more rows were behind them, filled with Chris' family and friends. All of them were looking at her, glaring more like it. They all had heard different versions of whay had happened to Chris, some of those versions involve Emma murdering Chris for insurance, insurance that didn't exist. Another version was that Chris was trapped into the marrige and killed himself. Emma had tried to ignore the people talking behind her back at the wake. All she got was less than considerate "I'm sorry."s and sarcastic "Sorry for your loss."s. She couldn't blame them though, she had killed their friend, their cousin, their nephew, their grandson, their brother, their son. Dean was sitting next to Emma and took ahold of her hand, he looked at her tear streaked face and gave her a caring look. Emma took ahold of his hand in a tight grip as she watched them lower the casket into the ground.

After the casket was lowered everyone got up and started to walk to their cars. Dean and Sam both had the arms around Emma, walking her to the car, and Rebecca was close behind. One of Chris' old highschool buddies walked past Emma and mumbled "Gold Digger." under his breath. He was a big shot exec. from Chicago, who had a ditzy looking piece of blonde arm candy. "Excuse me?" Dean said, pulling his arm away from Emma and over to him. "Dad don't." Emma said, in a whisper. "You heard me. She's nothing but a little gold digging mudering slut." he repeated. Dean just began to give a light hearted chuckle, and looked back at Sam and Emma giving them a 'I can't believe this guy' look, then turned around and punched him right in the face, knocking him to the ground. Dean kneeled down and got eye level with him, "You're messing with the wrong guy on the wrong day." Dean said, giving him a piercing look. "Nice arm candy." he said looking at his girlfriend. He glared at him the got up and walked back over to Emma, who couldn't believe what he just did. "Thanks." she whispered to him. Dean looked at her and smiled, then continued walking her to the car. Chris' parents were on their way out as well, his mother was crying her eyes out. Emma caught a glance at her and couldn't imagine what losing your child felt like. Erica looked up and locked eyes with Emma, then just gave her a cold, sharp, glare. Emma quickly directed her eyes away and looked straight ahead of her. "Come on." Sam said, helping Emma into the passenger's seat of the car. Dean got into the driver's seat, and Sam and Rebecca got into the back. About 5 minutes into the drive Rebecca attempted to break the silence. "Emma...i'm sorr-" she started, but Emma turned the radio on, cutting her off. _Carry On My Wayward Son_ was playing. Dean glanced over at Emma, then looked into the rearview mirror at Sam, who was looking back at Dean with the same concerned look.


	8. Chapter 8

They got home about 20 minutes later. As Dean started to loosen the tie on around his neck, Emma went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, looking for something to eat. Dean, Sam, and Rebecca stopped and just looked at her stammering around the kitchen. She stopped when she saw the entire counter filled with flowers that people had sent as their condolences for Chris' death. She picked up a flower arrangement that was in a glass vase and threw it across the kitchen, smashing it into a million pieces. She looked up at her father, uncle, and friend, who all looked very concerned and sad. Emma gave them a look of hopelessness and then slid down onto the floor and started to cry.

"Emma you going to bed?" Dean asked as he headed for the stairs. "No, I'm just going to sleep down here. Rebecca can take my bed." Emma said. "That couch isn't that comfortable Em. Why don't you go sleep in your bed?" Dean asked, walking over to Emma who was sitting on the couch. "I can't go back in that room, dad. The last good memories I have of Chris are in that room, I can't ruin them." Emma said. "I understand." Dean said, he gave Emma a pat on the shoulder. "If you need anything just come wake us up, ok?" Dean said. "Ok, thanks dad." Emma said. After Dean had gone upstairs Emma grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over herself as she laid down. It felt good to actually be able to relax for once in four days. She felt a small draft flowing through cracks from where they boarded up the glass door. She pulled the blanket closer over her, wishing it was Chris holding her close to him. She started to drift off to sleep.

"Emma, Emma, wake up.". Emma heard a familiar voice. She woke up and saw Chris, sitting on the coffee table in front of her, looking rather upset. "Chris??" Emma said, in awe that her dead husband was sitting in front of her. "Baby, I just wanted to apologize for last night, I shouldn't have acted the way I did." Chris said, sounding very apologetic. Emma just sat there, taking in the moment that Chris was with her again. "You ok?" Chris asked, starting to worry. "I'm fine." Emma said, joy and disbelief in her voice. "You're scaring me, what's wrong?" Chris asked again. "Nothing." Emma said, throwing her arms around Chris and hugging him. As she did that she notice the wedding band on her finger. "We're married?" Emma asked, pulling herself off of him. "Yeah, we got married last week. Are you sure you're ok?" he asked. "I'm fine, really. I just had a horrible nightmare." Emma said, thinking about the last 4 days, and if they really happened. "What was it about?" Chris asked. "You don't really want to know." Emma said, kind of shrugging it off. "You can talk to me, what happened?" Chris asked, beginning to worry more about his wife. "You...you died." Emma whispered, afraid saying it out loud would make it true. She flashes back to the gun going off and killing him and got a blank stare on her face. "Emma!" Chris said, snapping her out of the trance she was in. "I just don't ever want to lose you." Emma said, she started to cry, overwhelmed with what was happening. Chris pulled her into a hug, and she buried her face into his shoulder. "It's ok, Em. It wasn't real, I'm here now." Chris said, comforting her. Emma pulled herself away from him, her arms still wrapped around him tight. She pulled him onto the couch and kissed him, Chris kissed her back. She proceeded to lift his shirt up, Chris stopped kissing her "Falling in love with me all over again?" he said, in a very eerie voice. Emma pulled back and saw yellow eyes staring at her.

Emma was tossing and turning on the couch "Emma wake up!" Sam said, trying to awaken her from her nightmare. She opened her eyes, cold sweat dripping from her brow. She looked in front of her, not seeing Chris anywhere in sight, but Sam sitting on the coffee table in his place. "Are you ok?" Sam asked, worried about his niece. "Do I smell coffee?" Emma asked, trying to change the subject quickly. "Uh, yeah? I just made some. You want a cup?" Sam asked. "Yeah." Emma nodded, trying to hide how rattled she was from her nightmare. Sam got up and went into the kitchen to fix them a couple cups of coffee. Emma looked up at the fireplace mantel and saw a picture of her and Chris. She went over to the mantel and picked it up, gazing at the picture or Chris holding her in his arms in the middle of Rockefeller Center. She took the picture off the mantel and went and sat back down on the couch, wrapping the blanket around her. Sam walked back in, with two cups of coffee. "Thanks." Emma said, taking the cup. Sam took a seat on the opposite side of the couch from Emma, and they shared an awkward silence. Sam finally broke it when he saw Emma staring at the picture of her and Chris. "When did you guys take that?" Sam asked, taking a sip of his coffee and then setting it on the coffee table. "It was on our third date. He rented Rockefeller Center out for the entire night. We stayed there until like two in the morning.". Sam saw a glimpse of happiness pass over Emma's face, but it was quickly wiped away "No more moments like that." Emma said, setting the picture on the coffee table, face down. "Emma you're going to find someone else, I know it." he said, trying to comfort her. "You said the same thing when Jake died." Emma said, setting her coffee on the coffee table and pulling her knees up to her chest. "I guess my advice didn't really work out did it?" Sam said. "Not really." Emma said, both of them kinda laughed at it but it was short lived. There was an awkward silence again, but before it could be broken by one of them, it was broken by Dean coming down the stairs, every other floorboard squeaking with each step. He walked into the kitchen, smelling coffee in the air, he fumbled around in the kitchen and grabbed him a cup and poured some coffee into it. Emma and Sam were just watching him, his eyes were only half open. He took a sip of coffee then quickly took it away from his mouth after spitting the coffee back in "Hot." he said, sticking out his tongue trying to cool it off. He opened the freezer and got out an ice cube and stuck it to his tongue. Emma and Sam broke out into laughter. Dean took notice and looked into the living room. "Oh...you guys are up?" Dean said, slightly embarrassed. He set the cup in the sink and went into the living room. Emma and Sam were still laughing at Dean "Laughing at me expense? I thought I raised you better than that?" Dean said. "But uncle Sam didn't." Emma said, smirking at Dean. "You're supposed to laugh at his expense." Dean said, pointing over to Sam as he took a sip of coffee. "Like she said Dean, that's not how I raised her." Sam said, smirking also. Dean just took a sip of his coffee and sighed because he knew this was something he couldn't win, he just laughed along with them. "You know guys why don't we go out for breakfast, I have something I want to talk to you about." Emma said. "Like what?" Sam asked. "Just stuff," Emma said "I'm going to go see how Rebecca's doing, see if she's up to going out." Emma said. She got up off the couch and went upstairs. "What do you think she wants to talk to us about?" Dean wondered. "I don't know, but it worries me." Sam said. "Same here." Dean said.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Sorry the past 2 chapters have been short. I thought the ending was going to a bit longer than this. Enjoy:)

--------------------------------------------------------

Emma, Sam, Dean, and Rebecca were sitting in a booth at a local restaurant. "So, Em, what did you want to talk about?" Rebecca asked, she had bandages all over her from being cut by the glass. "I wanted to talk to you guys about..." Emma was interuppted by the waitress coming up to the table with their food. "Thank-you." Sam said, as she set the plates on the table. "Talk about what?" Dean asked, restarting the conversation, and taking a bite of his pancakes. "Um..." Emma sighed "I'm going to sell the house.". "What?" Rebecca asked. "Why?" Sam asked. "I can't live there anymore, not without Chris." Emma said. "But you love that house." Rebecca said. "I know, but it's too hard to live there. Everytime I step foot in there I expect Chris is going to come down those stairs, and when he doesn't it just..." Emma was getting choked up, but she stopped herself. "I just think it's what's best." Emma finsished. "What are you going to do? Like where are you going to live?" Dean asked. "I actually thought about hunting again." Emma said. "You really want to hunt again?" Dean asked, surprised. "Yeah, I can never have a normal life so why try?" Emma said. They all got quiet. "Stop it with the sad faces, i'm tired of being sad. Yeah it hurts like hell, but i'm not going to let it stop me from moving on, from living my life." Emma said, her tone had changed from soft, to fierce. "Well whatever you want to do we'll be there for you, one hundred percent." Sam said. "Thanks." Emma said.

**1 Week Later**

"Wow, houses in Manhatten sure sell fast don't they." Dean said, loading a box full of Emma's keepsakes into the back of her SUV. "Yeah they do, especially when you mark $30,000 under market value." Emma said. "Em, are you sure you don't want to come back to Colorado with me?" Rebecca asked her. "Yeah, I'm sure. I just need some time away. Time to think." Emma said. "I understand." Rebecca said. Sam walked out of the house with Rebecca's suitcases "You ready to go?" he asked. "Uh, yeah," Rebecca said "You know if you need anything just call me ok.". "Likewise." Emma replied, Rebecca put her arms around Emma in a hug. Rebecca walked to the passenger side of the impala and got in. "I'll be back in a few." Sam said. Dean and Emma waved, then Sam drove off to take Rebecca to the airport.

Emma and Dean walked back into an empty house. "It's like a ghost town in here." Emma said, staring at the bareness in the house. "It was nice to donate all of your furniture to charity." Dean said. "It's not like I was going to need it. What was I going to do? Cart it around from motal to motel?" Emma gave a small laugh. "True." Dean said, laughing also. "I am going to miss it though." Emma said, walking through the living room. She went over to the newly replaced glass door in the dining room, and ran her fingers down it. "You know, our first day in this house, we didn't even have the bed moved in yet. And we hadn't arranged the furniture, so we got a blanket and a couple of pillows and slept on the floor. We just talked all night, holding each other. I'm really going to miss nights like that." Emma said, staring at her reflection in the door. She looked away and back at Dean, as if she was ashamed of herself. "I'm alone when i'm hunting. No one I love can get hurt." she said. "You don't have to be alone Em. You can come and hunt with me and your uncle." Dean said, persuade her. "No, dad. Thanks for the offer, but this is something I have to do on my own." Emma said. "Well you're going to have call us sometime, maybe we can team up on a hunt or something sometime." Dean said. "I'd like that." Emma replied. They both turned around to the sound of the impala's engine in the driveway. They went back outside to see Sam. "You all packed up?" he asked, getting out of the impala. "Yep." Emma replied. "Good luck. You know we're always just a phone call away." Sam said, hugging Emma. "I know." Emma said. "So what is this hunt you found?" Dean asked. "Just your standered homicidal ghost down in Florida." Emma said. "Far enough away for ya?" Dean asked. "Not far enough." Emma said. "I guess we better let you get going." Dean said. "Bye dad." Emma hugged him. "Bye uncle Sam." Emma waved then got into her car. She took in a deep breath, a little scared with what she was about to do. She cranked the car, and looked back at her father and uncle one last time. The waved, and she waved back, then she pulled out onto the road. "You think she'll be ok?" Sam asked, keeping sight of Emma's SUV until it turned a corner. "She'll be fine. Like you said in the hospital, she's strong." Dean replied. "Yeah." Sam said. Both of them got into the impala and pulled out of the driveway.

After stopping at a grocery store Emma stopped at a motel late that night, she was going to pick up the trail to Florida the next morning. She took a macaroni and cheese tv dinner out of the bag and put it in the microwave that was in the kitchen of the room. She walked back over to the bag and pulled out a timer, and a pregnancy test. She went into the bathroom then came back out a few minutes later. She set the test on the table and set the timer for two minutes. She sighed hearing the clicking of the timer, it seemed like it was taking forever. The timer on the microwave went off and she walked over to it and took her food out. She went and sat on the bed, and crossed her legs indian-style with her plate in her lap. After taking a couple of bites her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller i.d. and it was Dean, she flipped her phone open "Hello?" she said, taking another bite of her macaroni and cheese.

"Hey, Em. How are you?" Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes looking at his brother, Dean glared at him. "Emma, for the record, I told him not to call!" Sam yelled so Emma could hear him.

Emma was trying to stifle her laughter "I'm fine dad. Just sitting here eating some mac and cheese.". "That's good." Dean said. The timer for Emma's test went off. "What was that?" Dean asked. "Umm, just the timer for my food." Emma said, trying to lie but failing at it. "I thought you were eating?" Dean asked. "Yeah...I am. That was just um...my soup." Emma said, wondering why she said that. "Soup?" Dean said. "Yeah, it's kind of cold down here in North Carolina so i'm heating myself up some soup to go with my macaroni." Emma was hoping he believed her. "Oh, ok? Well, call us when you get to Florida, ok?" Dean said. "I will dad. Love you." Emma said. "I love you too. Bye." Dean said, then hung up the phone. She looked over at the table where her pregnancy test was sitting and hesitated before she got up off the bed to look. She walked over to the table and picked the test up, result side down. So many things were running through her mind, but she finally flipped it over.

**The End**


End file.
